Naomily Forever Love
by reddawg82
Summary: My first posted story. Naomi and Emily, post Love Ball.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

**----------------------  
**

"I love you, too." The blond says softly as the pair walked down the steps, hand in hand from the Love Ball.

"I know," was the reply given by the red-head as she gazes up into the light sapphire blue orbs.

--------------------------------

To say that night was eventful would have been a huge understatement, not only for Naomi and Emily, but for the rest of the gang as well. Katie had been put in her place by the only person who she never expected it from, her twin. Had the older of the two been selfish in the way she treated her sister, possibly, but after so much torment, Emily was finally able to break free of the shackles put around her wrists and feet by her twin.

It felt nice, to say the least, for Emily Fitch to get away and just say what she meant. The only thing that had stopped her from tagging Katie in the face was the pure look of fear in her eyes. She couldn't get that look out of her head, even now. No matter what she tried to do, that look of pure horror written across her twin's face was etched in her memory. Even time spent with Naomi wasn't enough to block the memory. Sure, it would distract her for a while, maybe even a long while, but the vision came back to her in her dreams, in her nightmares, and every time she would look into the matching browns of her sister, and sometimes even in her own reflection in the mirror.

Life at home had been... awkward, since the Love Ball. Not only between the twins, but between Emily and the rest of the family. Of course they hadn't gotten the whole story, but they sided with the older twin simply because of their distaste for the blond girl who was taking Emily away from them. The looks they would give Emily were of shame and anger, as if it was her fault, she was the scapegoat, the Guinea pig, and she wouldn't fight against their penetrating stares. It was something that wasn't worth fighting for. The only thing she would fight for, the only thing worth fighting for, was Naomi.

-----------------------------------

Summer moved by too quickly. Emily and Naomi spent nearly every moment of every day together. The two would stay at Naomi's house, and Mrs. Cambell simply loved the little red-headed girl. Although the pair tried to hide their relationship from virtually everyone. Naomi's mother wasn't a fool, she knew what was going on, but didn't care. As long as her little girl was happy, then she was happy. She was content pretending that she had no idea, as if the looks they gave one another, and the sounds that would come from the bedroom wasn't clear as day.

The duo would take frequent rides out to THEIR lake, sometimes spending the night there, and sometimes just going for the day. It was a carefree place, and it was a place where the two didn't have to worry about hiding their love and passion for one another from anyone. Emily still asked Naomi if she wanted to do blow-backs, and then they would giggle at the remembrance of what had happened the first time they had done that. It was both a wondrous and painful memory for them both.

----------------------------------

"One day, Em, I'm going to tell you I don't want to do blow-backs, then what are you going to do?" The blond said with a smirk on her lips as she rolled her gaze over toward the girl she was quickly falling for, if she hadn't already.

The red-head's shoulders shrugged slightly and her head turned with her own sly smile. "I suppose that will be the day you don't benefit from the reason I bring up blow-backs every time we're here." Her eyebrows raised only slightly in a teasing manner.

Naomi opened her mouth, usually ready for a quick reply, but nothing came out. Nothing but a bit of a laugh. She couldn't lie to herself. Sure, she could fake it to others, but she couldn't lie to herself and say she hadn't fallen madly and deeply for this shy, sweet, caring girl. Her smile faded and her form turned toward her smaller counterpart. She had something serious she wanted to talk about, it had been on her mind for quite sometime, and with the end of the summer fast approaching, she felt she was running out of time. "Emily..."

The brown-eyed girl's face fell. Something was wrong. She could tell, not only because of the facial expression written on her lover's face, but also by the way she had uttered her name. The splif was all but forgotten and she tossed it in the small fire. She had suddenly lost her voice, she was scared, and her mind was running every which direction. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck... what did I do... this is the moment it all ends, isn't it... the moment I've hoped would never happen...'_ Her gaze fell and she knew the fear in her eyes looked exactly the way Katie's did the night of the Love Ball, she knew her emotions were written clearly across her face, and so she avoided eye contact with the azure blues she loved so much.

The blond reached into her pocket to grab a small item and she gripped it as if it would give her strength, and in a way, it did. Blue orbs looked across but the brown hues she loved so much were looking down at the blanket between them. The red head was slowly shaking from side to side, and if Naomi looked closely, she could see Emily's hands were shaking. Her own voice broke, "E... Emily...?" she whispered as her empty hand reached forward to softly tilt up the twin's gaze by raising her chin with her fingertips. Confused, the blond looked right into the chocolate browns that were now rimmed with tears. She started to second guess herself, started to lose her confidence, and her grip tightened around the object within her grasp. Slowly her hand opened and her azure pools looked down.

Brown orbs followed, but she was struggling to see with the tears that had blurred her vision. Emily blinked them away before she saw the simple item that lay in the blond's hand. It confused her even more and her heartbeat quickened. She attempted to speak, but still couldn't manage to make a single sound.

Naomi could hear the change in her lover's breathing, and she might have even heard her heartbeat quicken... unless that was her own. "I um... I know it's nothing official, or anything. More like... like a promise..." This was not going how she had hoped, or planned, but she was so nervous that she was shaking a bit now as well. She extended her hand for the twin to take the item, and once it left her hand, she let it drop softly to her lap.

Emily picked up the small circular item. It was simple, a simple stainless steel ring, or so she had thought. She began to turn the ring around in her hand until she noticed, in beautiful script, two simple words... _'Forever Love'_ ... and surrounding those two words, were two small engraved hearts. This wasn't was she was expecting to happen. The look of fear and pain washed through her body in a split second leaving hope and love in its wake. "Naomi... it... it's beautiful..." she managed to stutter out.

The blond was feeling a little embarrassed now. "I..." She cleared her throat, "I wanted you to know that you're my forever love, Emily. This will never end. No matter what challenges we face, no matter what is thrown our way, I want you to know that I'm always going to be by your side." She managed a tentative smile as her hand reached up to softly brush the red-head's cheek.

Nothing that she was thinking could be formed into words, not even a single word. Emily could only slip the promise ring onto her left ring finger before leaning forward to softly brush her lips against those that now truly belonged to her. They spent the rest of the evening, and the night consummating that promise they made to each other... forever love.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

It still amazed Emily every time she woke up by the side of the lake, amazed her that Naomi was still there. For a while after they started officially being girlfriends, she had a complex that the blond would one day leave her on a blanket, like their first meeting there. She thought about the last year and a smile came to her lips as she turned to watch her lover sleep. Her fingertips began to softly run across skin that was easily visible. The red head's touch went across Naomi's collar-bone, down her right arm, and then snaked back up across the side of her neck. She could feel the pulse point there, thumping lightly against her fingertips. Emily couldn't help but to lean forward and kiss that same spot she had just been caressing. Instantly the thumping increased in both power and speed, and the red-head was surprised that she was able to affect Naomi even during her slumber.

Dreams were moving through the mind of Naomi as if she were watching a movie made only for her. It had been a simple one, her and Emily in some romantic restaurant eating dinner. She was watching it as if she were a third person at a table a few feet away, but it was interesting to see the way her dream-scape self and girlfriend acted. Both girls had their right leg crossed over the left, but it didn't take long for Naomi to adjust the way she was sitting to softly touch Emily's legs under the table. The red-head looked up from her nearly empty plate with that shy smile across her beautiful lips. The movie watcher could tell that that simple smile sent an electric current down the blond's spine, and she could then see the look of longing in the familiar light blue hues.

Before the dream could go any further, Naomi felt her body being caressed, leaving a trail of molten lava in its wake. She was able to keep control of herself until the lips of her love came down onto her neck, at which point her eyes flashed open and her head turned, pushing Emily's face away slightly. She tried to speak, but having just woke up it came out as some kind of incoherent grunt. Wide brown eyes looked down on her in confusion. Naomi cleared her throat before trying to say anything else, but once she had, she whispered, "Good morning, my love. What a wonderful way to be taken out of my dreams." She was smiling up at the twin, love and adoration easily visible in her light eyes.

Emily was smiling down at the woman who held her heart, the woman she would give up everything for. She couldn't help leaning forward to caress the lips that were calling out to her, brushing her own softly against them before taking her lover's bottom lip and sucking on it softly. Her husky voice spoke out after she pulled away, despite the fact that Naomi was trying to pull her back down. "Come on, Naomi, we should get going. School starts up next week and I want to get our schedules sorted."

There wasn't any argument, she wanted to, but she didn't. Instead she slowly got her body moving, feeling the heat and desire in her body wasn't easy to ignore. She would make the red-head pay for turning her on and then cutting it off, but it wasn't much of a punishment. When Naomi stood up and started to pack she spoke to her lover, "Yeah, let's get that taken care of, so I can sort you good and proper." She sent a wink before blue and brown orbs locked on for a good minute, one of them had to pull away before they jumped back on top of each other. Luckily the brown-eyed girl could do it, because Naomi knew she couldn't have.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair had gone to school to sort out schedules and classes, and when they could meet and where. Emily wanted to have everything all planned out, that way they could spend as much time as was possible together. They compared their classes first, and to their dismay they only had one class together, History. It wasn't either of their favorite subjects, but Naomi did do better in the history department, simply because she was so good and Politics and English. Emily, on the other hand, was more into Math and Science. It made sense that that was the only class they'd have together as they were on different levels with their respected best subjects. Emily was in honours mathematics and advanced physics, while Naomi was taking honours English and Politics. The red-head had been tempted to sign up for the politics class simply to be with the blond, but she knew she would have struggled, so she opted for an environmental class instead.

Their classes were almost always on opposite ends of campus, which meant that they'd only have a few precious moments between classes to meet up before having to rush to get to the next class. Of course they'd have lunch together, they made sure of that, and their joint History class was the last one of the day, which would make it easy for them to meet up for after school activities.

It wasn't going to be an easy year for them. They knew they'd have to work to keep their relationship going the way it was. Trust, honesty, and communication were the keys, and they had talked long and hard about it. Both were in it for the long run, which was evident to Emily as she started to play with the ring on her finger as they began their walk back to Naomi's place. Subconsciously she smiled at the thought, forever love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This one was kind of a filler. I got stuck on the direction I wanted Naomily to go. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

-------------------------------------------------

Passion was never something that was absent from their relationship. Days and nights spent in each other's arms with the scent of their lovemaking hanging in the air and the taste of each other on their lips. It wasn't all they would do, by any means, but the teasing and soft touches throughout the day would keep horny and hot all the way until they were able to sate their lust for each other. Sometimes they wouldn't be able to wait until they got home from school, and would sneak into an empty room, restroom, and even once or twice in the janitor's closet.

It was only the second week of school, and Emily sat in her Honours Trigonometry class. She had realized that she was one of only 4 girls in the class. Math did tend to be normally a male dominated subject, but she couldn't help that she was good at it. She was breezing through the lesson when she felt a tap on her shoulder before a note was hastily shoved into her hand. The red head hadn't really had time to even turn around, but brought the shard of paper down and began to read it.

_Emily, You're well lush. Don't you think it's time to get rid of the blond? Get it sorted quickly. I may not be able to wait for you. _

The note wasn't signed, but she could tell it was the neat handwriting of a girl. She folded the paper back up and it wasn't until then that she noticed that there was a small heart over the "I" in her name. The younger twin resisted the urge to look around, but sitting in the middle of the second row, with all 3 of the other girls in her class behind her, she had no idea where it could have come from, nor could she sneak a peek. The way it was written reminded her of how her sister, Katie, would speak, but she knew her twin's hand writing, and this wasn't it. Plus Katie wasn't even in this class, but she knew full well that Katie could have given the note to someone in her class to get it to her. That was just the kind of person her twin was. The red head shoved the note into her bag without any more thoughts of it, at least for now.

The remainder of class went by quickly, and the moment she was dismissed, Emily stood and turned around. None of the other girls were looking at her; they all just packed their books into their bags and headed out the door. She had thought that maybe the culprit would have looked at her, giving herself away, but it didn't turn out that way. Her shoulders shrugged slightly as she hurried out of Trig to meet Naomi before she had Physics.

-----------------------------------------------------

Naomi was sitting in her morning class, English. They had been given a book the week before to read and now they were discussing it in class. The blond had no problems talking about what the book did and didn't say and what her interpretation of it was. Her teacher liked her opinion, and with a class of mostly women, including her girlfriend's twin, there was more drama about what was going on than anything else. _"There's no way that should have happened, it's not plausible!" _ The girl spoke up from the back of the room and Naomi turned around to watch the outburst. As she did so, her eyes locked on with the familiar brown eyes belonging to Katie, who was only two seats behind her. The older twin made a face at her before turning around herself to watch the drama unfold. _ "The girl in the story, she wasn't into him. It's littered throughout the story! I don't think she was even in to guys!"_

Oh no, this was not going to go well. The evil twin turned her head so quickly that Naomi swore that it nearly spun right off her spine. Katie's distasteful words were being loudly whispering to the blond, but it was well loud enough for the entire class, and the teacher, to hear. "Why don't we ask the lesbian, Naomi? Unless your gaydar isn't working." She snickered to herself, and most of the class started to laugh as well. What a horrible beginning to the second week of classes. Naomi's blood was boiling, and she wanted to lash out at the sister of her lover, but she tried to hold it in. She was doing fine until Katie said one more thing, "I don't see what my sister sees in you, you're pathetic."

She had turned back around, liquid crystals locked on with Katie's orbs, and it was out of her mouth before she even had time to push the words back in. "Fuck off, Katie. You're not half the person that Emily is which makes sense why you wouldn't be able to see anything at her level." There was a hush in the room. The teacher had no idea what to say or do, and not one single person in the class made a noise. The older red-head's face was nearly the colour of her locks and she was gritting her teeth so hard that Naomi wondered if she was going to sand them down to her gums. Naomi took this time to put her belongings in her bag to get up to walk out of the lesson.

As she stood up, she heard the movement of a chair screeching against the floor. Before the blond could turn around, she felt herself being shoved forward. "You fucking cow!" Katie exclaimed as she hopped on Naomi's back. The silence was broken and now the class was chanting, _'Fight, fight, fight, fight…'_

The blond somehow got the smaller girl off her back and did her best to block herself from the onslaught of slaps and hits that were being thrown at her. She was doing a good job until the teacher tried to separate the two, which blocked Naomi's vision just enough for Katie's fist to connect with the corner of her mouth. It felt like an explosion on the side of her face as her jaw snapped to the side. Her head was thrown to the side and she could taste blood in her mouth. Too much blood and it filled her mouth until she needed to move to the trash receptacle to spit the thick crimson liquid out. The teacher had sense pulled the irate red head out of the class and had moved back inside to get her belongings. The English teacher whispered to Naomi to clean up before heading to the office, or to go straight to the nurse. She had given the blond a choice, and Naomi was thankful for that.

After exiting the room, she walked to the girl's restroom where she looked into the mirror. Apparently her lip wasn't the only wound she sustained. She had several scratches that she hadn't even realized she had gotten. She had two parallel scratches down one side of her neck, and two that went from her temple almost down to her lip on the opposite side that her lip was busted on, and a few random ones on her arms and on her upper chest. Crystal blue orbs looked into the mirror, and she cleaned herself up the best she could before walking to the office. There were only 15 or so minutes until classes would be let out, and she didn't want to be seen by anyone with a fat lip and scratches across her pale skin.

Her next worry was Emily. She knew her lover would begin to worry when they didn't meet at their designed spot between their first and second courses of the day. Her hand reached down into her bag and pulled out her phone just as she got to the office. Naomi took a seat and sat there staring at the screen. What could she possibly write? She didn't want to explain that Katie had attacked her, or what had transpired before that, but the blond didn't want her to worry either. As if on cue, a text message popped up on the screen, it was from Emily. _"We need to talk."_ That was all it said, and Naomi replied with a quick text of her own that read, _"Okay, see you at lunch"_. Had Katie already gotten to her twin and made up some lie about it? She sighed only seconds before the nurse called her in, first to make sure she was okay and second, to talk to Naomi to get her side of the story.

--------------------------------------------

**This wasn't exactly the direction I had originally planned on taking this, but it popped into my head, so here it is.**

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

-------------------------------------------------

The nurse didn't have much more for Naomi; actually, she didn't have anything more to do for her. The elderly salt and pepper haired woman had asked what happened, whose fault was it, how it started, and every other question that should be asked, but the blond just didn't want to get into it. She decided to skip her next class, next two classes actually. She was going to skip right up until lunch, and she wasn't going to go to any of the rest of her classes, but she wanted to see her lover, needed to. Naomi waited until the middle of the next class period and moved out to the athletic fields, which seemed strange since she wasn't into sports whatsoever. Maybe it was because she knew that no one would be out there, at least not until much later in the day.

She reached into her bag as she took a seat in one of the baseball dugouts and pulled out a cigarette, followed by a lighter. Her thumb flicked over the lighter and instantly a flame emerged. Crystal blue pools stared into the wavering flame as she finally moved it to the tip of the smoke. She took in a deep breath in and let the smoke out through her nostrils. The cigarette was burning the cut on her bottom lip and she was so frustrated she tossed the stick out onto the dirt infield.

Naomi pulled out her cell phone to type a simple text to Emily, seeing as they weren't meeting in their usual spot. Her fingers expertly typed the short note and read it before pushing the send button. _"Meet me at the ball fields. Sorry for the change. I love you. N"_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Emily was impatient through her next courses. She hadn't been able to properly pay attention to anything that her professors were preaching about at the front of the classroom. Her phone vibrated in her bag and she picked it up and glanced at the text. Lips curled into a smile as she saw who it was from, and then she read it. For some reason, the change bothered her. Maybe it was because she was so irritated about the anonymous note she had received in that first class of the day, or maybe it wasn't irritation at all. The younger twin knew it shouldn't bother her, she was happily in love with Naomi, but she couldn't help the fact that it flattered her to have someone who thought of her as more of just Katie's twin sister.

The red head moved quickly the moment she was out of class, heading in the direction of the ball fields. By the time she reached the doors to the outside, she was running. Urgency forced her to go faster. Her breathing was ragged, and her heart was racing by the time she reached the ball fields, and her chocolate browns were searching everywhere. Finally she looked over and saw a blond head of hair sitting in the dugout. Her pace slowed until she reached the steps which would bring her down next to her love. The blond head was down in her hands, which made Emily proceed with caution. Softly she took her seat next to the love of her life and reached her hand up to brush the blond locks behind her ear.

What she saw caused her free hand to come up to try to cover a gasp. Scratches covered her neck and she had a fat lip with a thin cut down it. The red head quickly moved off her seat to kneel in front of Naomi, which only showed her more scratches along her cheek and along her upper chest. She was speechless, her brown orbs moved from one wound to the next. Tightness around her chest caused her already irregular breathing to catch, and tears threatened to fall. Emily wanted to kiss each and every wound, wanted to heal her lover, wanted to kill whomever had done this to her. "Na…" her small voice caught in her throat, but she tried again, "Naomi, what's happened to you… who… who did this to you?" Her hand moved forward and she softly tilted Naomi's head up so she could look in the stunning azure hues. There was a pain in them, more than just a physical pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The blond felt her love sit down next to her, but she couldn't bear to raise her head. Even as her hair was being pushed behind her ear, she was stationary. Naomi could feel the chocolate hues traveling over her skin, and if it wasn't because of the wounds, she would have enjoyed that fact. She tried to push Emily's hands away from her, but she ended up just holding onto the twin's small, soft hands. The blond knew that Emily was expecting answers, knew she wanted to know what was going on, but she didn't want to be the one to drive a wedge between the twins. She loved the younger twin too much for that. "P… please, Ems… I… I don't want to talk about it right now." Her ocean blue orbs were pleading with her lover.

The look across Naomi's face broke the red head's heart. Her voice was soft, "Okay, Naomi… you don't have to talk about it. But, I'm not leaving you… let's go. I'll have Katie go to our classes to get the homework that's due tomorrow." The blue eyes flashed back up to chocolate browns for but a moment as the blond head shook, which confused the twin. Since when did Naomi not want to have her homework to complete? This whole thing was getting even stranger… A light went off in her head. It wasn't the homework that was bothering her lover; It was who would be bringing their homework. She knew there was no love loss between her sister and her lover, but it just didn't make sense unless… "it was Katie…" her raspy voice whispered as her head shook back and forth before she raised her gaze. "Katie did this to you, didn't she?" Her voice remained soft, but it was laced with pain.

The only thing Naomi did was nod her head, that's all she could do.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

-------------------------------------------------

The younger Fitch twin could feel her blood boiling. It wasn't just anger or rage, if she placed it correctly she would have said it was hate. Hate for the family that couldn't except her for who she was, hate for the sister who attacked her girlfriend, and hate for having to stay in the closet to the rest of her extended family. Wild chocolate orbs looked around as she walked back to her girlfriend's house with her hand softly grasping Naomi's own. There hadn't been any words between the two, and for Emily, it was hell. She had questions she needed answered, she needed to know what really happened, she needed to make sure her beautiful blond was okay. Every time she went to say something she would bite her tongue to keep the question inside. She had told Naomi that she would wait until she was ready, but the more the time went by, the more impatient she got.

As the pair got to Naomi's house, they moved silently inside and went straight to the blond's room. It was quiet, for once, and both girls appreciated that fact. Emily dropped her bag and moved into the restroom, not noticing that the anonymous note from her first class had slipped onto the floor. The shard of paper wasn't lost on the azure eyed girl though, and she leaned down to pick it up. First, she noticed the heart written over Emily's name as if it was the dot to the 'I'. She couldn't help herself, she nearly tore open the paper to read the contents of it. A sound, that could only be described as a growl, ripped from Naomi's throat. She was on her feet in seconds and the moment the red head opened the door, she came face to face with angry blue eyes. "What the fuck is this?" She had tried to keep her voice down, calm even, but she was shaking with anger.

Emily shook her head before shrugging, opting for honesty above all else, "It was sent to me in math class. I hadn't had time to tell you about it." Her lip quivered slightly and she suddenly regretted not telling her love in the first place. "Does the hand-writing look familiar to you? There's only 3 girls in my class, though for some reason I doubt it would be any of them."

The anger quickly faded from the blond's form only to be replaced with a sigh. She shouldn't have assumed the worst, assumed that the woman who held her heart was now going around behind her back with some fresh new meat. She mumbled, "No, it doesn't." She paused for a moment. "You sure it isn't one of them? I mean, fuck, Emily, you're hot. I mean…" another short pause before her lips curled into a smirk, "…you do turn straight girls over to the dark side."

The two laughed, probably too hard over what was said, but it didn't matter, they were together.

----------------------------------------------------------

Emily had managed to send a text to JJ, asking him to gather the homework for both herself, and for Naomi, and he had stuttered his reply, but it had been a yes. The red head had tended to the blue eyed girl's wounds, trying her best to make sure she wasn't hurting anywhere else either. After JJ stopped by with the assignments, the younger Fitch thanked him and dropped off the homework before going to bid Naomi good-bye. She had something she had to do, something she had to take care of. A good hour later, after trying to leave on 3 separate occasions, only to get sucked back in by the loving touches and kisses belonging to Naomi, the brown orbed twin headed out the door.

She was on a mission… an impossible mission.

---------------------------------------------------------

Each breath in was getting more and more difficult as her short legs ran as fast as they could possibly go. A mane of red followed behind her like a short cape, and it seemed it took only minutes of sprinting to find her bitch of a twin sister. Of course Katie had been standing outside the school, flirting with three different guys, which nearly made Emily hurl just at the sight of it. The run ended at the bottom of the stairs and she did her best to calmly walk up them. The oldest Fitch didn't even notice her twin walking up the stairs and continued to flirt, and it was obvious that she was flashing her goods to get the extra attention. To Emily, it looked sleazy and as she walked up she spoke loudly, "Why don't you boys FUCK OFF!" she ended the demand by screaming the final two words. Confused and maybe a little frightened, the guys left the twins standing face to face.

"That was well fucked up, Ems." The older sister said, a little annoyed that her twin always seemed to get in the way of things. It wasn't until their matching orbs locked that Katie realized that Emily must have heard what happened earlier in the day. Her mind started to find any kind of excuse to get her off the hook. She couldn't get a word out after attempting to say something two times, opening her mouth, but having nothing come out.

"How… how could you do that?" The soft voice seemed to hurt Katie even more than if her twin would have yelled at her.

"Do what?" Yeah, that's smart, play dumb.

Emily's eyes flashed, "You know damn well what the fuck I'm talking about. Don't play stupid. How could you hit her?" It wasn't until then that she realized that Katie didn't have a single scratch on her, not even one. The only injury she could see was the knuckles on her right hand, which were slightly bruised, most likely from the blow that split the blond's lip. "She … she didn't even fight back, did she Katie." She said her twin's name with such malice that Katie actually took a step backwards.

"She…" an uncomfortable pause, "… She humiliated me, Ems!"

"So the logical step was to attack her!?"

"Oh that's just great, my own sister isn't even taking my side…"

She was interrupted by a growl of a reply, "…It… isn't… about… TAKING SIDES!" After a couple breaths to try to calm herself, her voice vibrated, "Stay the fuck away from Naomi…" her chocolate orbs locked with the matching ones, making sure Katie knew she was dead serious, "… and me."

Katie's jaw dropped as the other Fitch turned around and walked away. Her fists were clenched so hard that she knew she was close to drawing blood in the palms of her hands from her fingernails. So badly had she wanted to strike her sister. She wanted to show her how much she was hurting, but she couldn't. As she walked away she could hear Katie yell at her, "Whatever, don't forget about the family reunion on Saturday, we have to at least pretend we like each other there." To which Emily replied by raising her hand and flipping the bird over her shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**

**Oh, and what's going to happen at the Fitch family reunion?! **

**Will the twins be able to get along, or will there be another cat fight?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

-------------------------------------------------

Each step was forceful as the younger twin started on her way home. In all honesty she just wanted to go back and take care of Naomi, but after taking the long way home, it was getting dark. Her fists continued to tighten and loosen every few feet. If it was possible, steam would have been coming out of her ears and her red hair would have been set ablaze. Each breath was exhaled in an angry sigh. By the time she arrived in front of the Fitch house she could see the light in the shared bedroom was on. "Fucking great." Emily muttered to herself as she entered the house. She really didn't want to go upstairs to her room, knowing her sister would be there.

The red head stopped at the base of the stairs, looking up, hoping that she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. She got moving when her parents noticed her standing there, not wanting to talk to them. Emily's legs brought her right into the bathroom to take a shower. It was just one way to get to be by herself, and after turning on the water and stripping down, she leaned over to plug up the tub. Maybe that's what she needed, a nice relaxing bath.

Emily relaxed in the steaming water, and she found her hands moving along her form, wishing and pretending it was Naomi touching her instead of her own hands. The touches she was rewarding her own body with were only fueling the fire though. Now she was angry and hot at the same time. It would have been the time for some rough sex with her girlfriend, but at this time of the night, and with the status of her girlfriend, it just wasn't going to happen.

Frustrated, the younger twin finished her bath without getting herself off. Her body was dried and wrapped in a towel as she leaned down to pick up the discarded clothes and walk to the joint bedroom. As expected, Katie was sitting up on Emily's bed, waiting for her to come in. After her chocolate brown's rolled in annoyance she threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Fuck off my bed." Ripped from the younger twin's throat, but the elder sister just sat there with her arms crossed. The two stared at each other for what had to be a few minutes before Emily shrugged her shoulders, "Fine…" she grumbled as she turned around, ready to go sleep downstairs on the couch.

"Don't… Emily…" Katie's hurt voice came out as a loud whisper.

Emily stopped in her tracks. She didn't want to have this conversation. Didn't want her twin to try to explain what happened, or make up some excuse for it. What she did to Naomi, her love, was inexcusable, and unforgivable. "Don't what, Katie." She spit out, not bothering to turn around to face the mirror sitting on her bed.

"Don't be upset. I'm sorry."

Rage flowed through her veins and she turned on her heal to finally stare down her sister. "Upset doesn't even begin to explain how I'm feeling." She paused for all of three seconds before she continued, "And, I don't believe you're sorry… and I'm not the one you should be saying it to…"

That was enough to get Katie off her bed, and she took two steps to shove her sister back to her side of the room. There wasn't anything else that needed to be said, nothing that could make things better, and all Emily wanted to do was sleep off her anger, if that would even work.

-----------------------------------------------------

The week went by slowly for Naomi as she spent most of her time in her house, in her room, to be more specific. Emily would come by every morning to pick up the blond's homework to turn it in, and would return after classes were over to bring by her homework. The split on her lip was slowly going away, as were the deep red scratches on her face, neck, and upper body. Faint lines were all that remained of the proof that Katie had in fact attacked her. Each time her love would come over, she could see the pain in her eyes, could see that the wounds cut deep into her as if her sister had hit her directly.

She was stuck in her own thoughts when the red head walked into her room. In honesty, Naomi hadn't even realized that it was so late in the day. Emily scared her as she walked in, and her form jumped slightly at the sound of the door. "Hey Em…" she said softly, a smile tipping the edges of her lips. Her lover's smile hadn't been the same all week, it was almost forced, and Naomi couldn't stand that fact.

"Hey love." Was the short reply, but her mouth opened back up as if she was going to continue. The blond waited, her crystal blues locking with sparkling browns, and she gave her a bigger smile, hoping to conjure out whatever it was Emily was about to say. The red head was hesitant, not sure exactly how to word what she wanted to say, and after a few minutes had passed, she figured she should just put it out there. "My family get together is in two days…" she paused, her eyes looking everywhere but at the woman she loved, "… and I would be honored if you would come with me."

Naomi was shocked. Azure hues looked at Emily, and she couldn't help but notice her hands playing with the promise ring around her finger. She had noticed that there were many different times when the twin would play with it, so she wasn't quite sure how to take what was just said. "Em… you sure that's a good idea?" came the soft and simple reply.

"Yes."

After no elaboration came, the blond sat up in the bed and scooted to the edge to take both of Emily's hands in hers. "I would love go to with you, yeah? I just… I just don't know if it's a good time for it." She had said it hesitantly, and carefully. The last thing she wanted to do right now was hurt Emily's feelings.

"It's a good time. It's time my family accepted that you're the one I love. That you're the one I'll be with for the rest of my days. I want them to see how happy I am with you. They'll be jealous once they get over the fact that you're a girl." A short pause. "But I know it may not be easy, Nai… it might be like walking into a lion's den, so I understand if you'd prefer to decline."

All Naomi could do was smile. "I'll take the chance, Ems… I love you."

A smile came to the edges of Emily's lips and she contorted her body to lay half on the bed, and half on top of Naomi after pushing her backwards. "It's sorted then… I'll pick you up around 10, unless you'd prefer that I stay the night?"

The blond's smile matched the one being sent her way from her lover. "We should set the alarm if you're staying the night tomorrow night, because you know we can't get up in the morning." She let out a brief chuckle, and soon the red head had joined in. It was sorted then.

They decided to make it a short night, cuddling and kissing, teasing each other until they couldn't take anymore, and after they both came down from ecstasy, Emily removed her tangled limbs to head home. One more day of school, and then it would be time for the Fitch reunion… and both were too nervous to have declined.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**

**Looks like the Fitch reunion will be my next chapter. Anyone have any ideas about what they want to see?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

-------------------------------------------------

Friday night was full of tender kisses, soft touches, and bringing each other to heights that neither girl had ever reached. They moved slowly against each other, there was no rush, and they enjoyed making love to one another until the wee hours of the morning. It seemed like the pair had only slept an hour or so before Naomi's alarm went off, informing them that it was time to get up and get ready. It was going to be a long day ahead of them, and their nerves were already shot.

Slowly Naomi got out of bed, untangling herself from the red head's form and got into the shower. It felt nice against her skin. She was so wrapped up in the feeling that she didn't even notice the body getting into the shower with her. The moment she felt hands on her skin she jumped, nearly slipping on the wet floor of the shower. Luckily Emily was able to grab onto the blond's hips to keep her from toppling over. The two were dangerously close. The heat between them had nothing to do with the water coming down over them both and had all to do with the passion they each felt for the other.

The shower lasted longer than expected but it calmed Naomi down enough to start getting ready. She rifled through her closet trying to find something she wanted to wear. Crystal hues moved over each piece of clothing, hesitating on a few dresses, a few shirts, and a few pairs of pants. Nothing seemed to be what she was looking for though. A deep sigh passed her lips as her lover moved from the bathroom wearing only a towel. She couldn't help but look at her girlfriend's barely covered form and a smile inched to her lips. "You sure about this, Ems?"

The red head dropped the towel and turned around to pick up her bag. The fact that she didn't answer wasn't helping Naomi any. She quickly dressed in a matching set of red lingerie followed by a tight pair of low riding jeans and a simple white shirt. The moment she turned around she realized that Naomi's jaw was nearly hitting the floor, and the look of pure lust was written freely across her porcelain features. "Yeah, I'm sure… now get dressed before we don't make it at all."

The blond hesitated after being caught gawking at her lover's perfect body, and moved back to her closet. She donned a black thong and bra and covered them with some loose fitting khaki pants and a collared, button up deep blue shirt. She finished off the outfit with some black boots and went to fix her hair before it dried completely. It was now Emily's turn to stare. She had never seen Naomi wear that kind of outfit before and the thought of what was underneath it was driving her wild.

They each set to finishing up their outfits, hair, and makeup separate from each other or else neither would finish in time for the Fitch party. Soon they were each done up and sort of ready to go, ready as they'd ever be.

----------------------------------------------------------

Butterflies were soaring all around the wide open field that the Fitch's had chosen, but Naomi would swear that more of them were flying around in her stomach. She offered her arm to her girlfriend which was taken quickly. The touch gave the blond strength that she didn't know she had. Her face was a mask, but she managed to smile as the two walked toward the huge group of people. Emily hadn't been joking when she said it was a reunion. Azure eyes could see Rob and Jenna Fitch laughing with other family members. They looked so calm and excited, but that could all change once they saw that she was there. She swallowed down a nervous lump that had formed in her throat, which seemed to get stuck as she saw Emily's twin staring at them as they approached. "I… I'm not sure this is such a good idea, Ems." She said almost inaudibly.

Emily was in a world of her own, happy and scared at the same time. Her family had never been gay friendly, not in the least, and she was starting to think it had been a bad idea to come, especially when her brown orbs met with those belonging to her sister. "We can do this, Nai. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." She said softly.

Naomi didn't doubt what her love had to say, but with her family standing all around, she couldn't help but wonder if she would have any power over that fact. They received a few confused and concerned looks as they made their way to the tables covered with food. The two let go of one another as they quietly made their plates for lunch. They had arrived about a half hour after they were suppose to get there, but it didn't make too much of a difference. Whether they had gotten there early, or late, they would have still gotten the same non-existent welcome.

A few of Emily's cousins, aunts, and uncles would smile at her and make small talk, but even they felt awkward with the strange blond standing there next to their family member. The pair ended up eating on a table by themselves, staying as far away from the group while still being within earshot. Both girls noticed the looks, stares, and whispers as they dined together. It was horrible, and the worst of all was that Katie only seemed to be making it worse by avoiding them altogether.

None-the-less, the lovers tried to keep each other company simply by talking and giggling. Every once in a while they would touch in a sensual way, only to be brought back to reality when a Fitch family member would scoff at them. It was getting on Emily's nerves. Each glance I their direction was causing the red head's blood to boil, and if it didn't stop she was liable to do something outlandish. Consequently, it was her sister who broke the final straw. Her voice was easily distinguishable over the rest of her family, and when she spoke about her sister and her bitch, Emily could only see red.

Without saying a single word she nearly sprinted to her sister, who was only 10 or so feet away. Emily stepped between her cousin and her twin, her eyes staring so hard into Katie's that it caused the older twin to take a step backwards. "Stop, fucking, talking about us Katie. Don't you have anything better to talk about? Like the fact that you're a fucking whore." The words were out before she could stop them and the entire group of Fitch's had gone deathly quiet. Naomi had stood up and was now looking slack jawed at her lover.

Jenna's eyes were watching her twins carefully, but she couldn't stand it when they were fighting. It was almost as if she hadn't heard exactly what the younger of the two had said when she walked toward them. "Emily, stop fighting with your sister." She said matter of factly, not giving either twin a chance to say anything.

Emily's face was one of anger, and her brown pools locked with those of her mother. Silence hung between them for much too long and the crowd slowly made their way around the twins, mother, and Naomi. "Why is it that you're always worried about protecting her, mum? Do I not matter? Do my feelings not matter?" Her voice cracked during the last sentence, which was the only thing that showed that it wasn't just anger fueling her outburst, but hurt as well.

"Of course you matter, Hun, and so do your feelings. But don't you think you're a little out of line?"

The red head's hands tightened into fists, chancing a look over her shoulder at her lover before reconnecting her gaze with Jenna. "No, I don't think I'm out of line at all." A brief yet long pause ensued before her voice rose above the silence. "I'm here with my girlfriend, mum. I love her. It's that simple. She completes me, and not one single person here can accept the fact that I'm the happiest I've ever been. It's all about you… all of you… and how my love of another woman would hurt your reputations." Her eyes were now looking around the group wildly and she held her arms out as if she were pointing to every single Fitch there. "Stop being so selfish and see that."

The fire in the younger twin's belly was raging out of control, and if she didn't stop now, she might not even have a place to sleep that night, at least not at her home. Emily about-faced and took three quick steps to get to Naomi, who looked rather petrified. Her small hands reached out to take those of her lover and in moments she was lost in those blue eyes. It was like she was now the only person there. Emily leaned up on her tip-toes and placed a soft, heart-filled kiss on Naomi's lips.

At first Naomi was too scared to return the kiss, but after a second or two, she was lost in her own feelings. Emily's tongue was softly prodding, almost begging for entrance, and the blond was eager to accept the warm muscle in to tease her own.

"Mother! Aren't you going to stop them?" Katie yelled to her mother unable to rip her eyes from her twin making out with that blond girl.

Jenna shook her head, still stunned by what the younger twin had said, but she was able to reply, "She's digging her own grave, Katie."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

-------------------------------------------------

Half of the Fitch family was still in shock after watching the events between Jenna, Katie, Emily, and the unknown blond that was not attached to the younger twin by the lips. The other half was ready to spring into action. Rob Fitch wasn't the only fit Fitch in the family, but unlike the others, he actually felt a tinge of regret for the way his daughter was being treated. Emily was always the one that would go down with him to the gym, the one who enjoyed being at least semi-athletic, and the one he had a better connection to. Mr. Fitch began to think that maybe this whole gay thing was his fault. He should have given her dolls like he did for Katie instead of athletic gear. He stood alone near the back of the circle with his hands hanging loosely at his sides, watching as his little Emily was being verbally attacked by both his wife and her own twin. He managed a look over to the blond girl, Naomi, he believed her name was, and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Naomi and Emily finished their lip lock before the red head turned around and glared at her mother and sister before grasping the blond's hand softly and moved to exit the circle of people around them. Rob wasted no time in jogging around the circle to meet his daughter. His face was a mask and he walked up to the pair, grabbing Emily's wrist a little more roughly than he expected. Mr. Fitch reached into his pocket to shove something into the younger twin's hand and though his face looked as if she were getting reprimanded, his words were soft. "Emily, I love you, but you know we don't accept this kind of behavior. This will get you started," his eyes glanced down to the pile of money in her hand, making sure that none of the other family members could see, "pack your bags and find somewhere to stay. If you can't find somewhere, call me at the gym, and I'll get you a roof over your head. Just be careful, Emily. This is for your own good. You won't have to hide anymore." His eyes glanced up to Naomi's and he managed a small smile before leaving his last words. "Please make sure my little girl is alright. You… you can call me as well if ever you need anything." The man walked off without even a glance back, still holding the angry look on his face, the façade he had to put on for the family he was returning to.

Both girls were shocked, not only because of what Emily had done and said, but also because of Father Fitch. The red head quickly shoved the bills into her purse, not wanting to out her father and how he was supporting her, even if it was in secret. Naomi had a new found respect for Rob Fitch, and the thought brought up her lack of a father figure in her life… but it sounded like he was adopting her, in a way. He had said that she could call him at any time if she needed anything. Of course the blond had issues asking anyone for help, but it was an appreciated gesture.

They walked in silence back to the Fitch estate to gather and pack up Emily's belongings. Naomi would give her hand a little squeeze every once in a while to make sure the red head knew it would be fine if she stayed at her house. "My mom loves you, Ems. We have an extra bedroom so if you need your space, you can have it. I couldn't have you thrown out on the streets because of me." She was thoughtful for a moment, and she had continued on even though she had thought she was just saying something in her head. "Or maybe it's time we get our own place."

Emily stopped in the middle of opening up the front door before turning around. Her eyes were hopeful and scared to death at the same time. It wasn't a bad idea, getting their own place, but the twin wasn't quite sure they were ready for such a big step. It was one thing for Ems to have her own room (for the first time in her life) at Naomi's house, but it was quite another for the two to have to financially support themselves. "We'd have to get jobs to pay for everything, and with school as well we wouldn't see each other except at night."

Naomi's blond head nodded as she walked inside the Fitch house, up the stairs behind Emily and began to pack her belongings. "Well, maybe we are moving a little fast. Stay at my place for a few days, in your own room, and we can figure things out from there, yeah?" Her voice was hopeful and light even though there were plenty of things to be worried about.

The rest of the packing was done in silence, and they did so quickly as well because they didn't want to still be home when the rest of the family arrived. Their trip back to Naomi's with 4 suitcases of various sizes plus a laptop computer which had been given to her by her father before this year in school, which was hanging over Naomi's neck, seemed much longer than expected. By the time the girls got to the Campbell residence, they were tired both physically, mentally, and emotionally.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

-------------------------------------------------

The night was a short one, and soon both Naomi and Emily had fallen into a deep slumber. Emily had opted to stay the night in her lover's room instead of the one that Mrs. Campbell had given her. The red head needed the support of the blond more than she ever thought possible, and even though they were both in their own dreams, her hand subconsciously found the one belonging to her love. Tomorrow would be a big day, full of choices and decisions that neither one wanted to make, but they would do it… together.

---------------------------------------------------------

The sun hadn't even started to rise over the horizon but the younger twin's eyes were wide open and looking up at the ceiling. She had thought about waking up Naomi, but after watching her for a while in the dark, she opted not to. Emily slipped from the bed, making sure the heavy blankets were covering the nearly naked body of her lover. Her steps were silent and she was able to find her bag in the dark and sifted through its contents. She felt the two things she was looking for and pulled them out before moving from Naomi's room and into her own.

Fingertips flipped the light switch on, now that she was alone, and she opened up her notebook to the very last page. Chocolate orbs looked down at the empty page and she clicked the purple pen open and brought it down to the clean white paper. Her hands were shaking so much that she had to take a few breaths to calm herself. Emily scribbled a few words in vertical lines down one side of the page, followed by another set of words on the opposite side. She had never really done a pro vs. con list before, so she was struggling with it, but she knew it needed to be done.

The weight of the situation she was in was weighing heavily on the twin as she scribbled page after page of pros and cons. One list contained the goods and bads of living with Naomi and her mother, the other the pros and cons if they were to get their own place. Both ended up being fairly even, which didn't help the red head out one bit. A bit of a sigh slipped through her lips as she sat in silence. Her legs were crossed underneath her and her back leaned against the cold wall that the bed was pushed up against.

She wasn't ready for this. Wasn't ready to be out on her own, and wasn't ready to be living full time with Naomi and her mother. Maybe she just needed to get a place for herself, that way both her and Naomi could have their own space away from each other if it was needed. Emily completed a third pros/cons list, and this one had many more positive aspects than it had negative ones. With a nod of her head she ripped out a piece of paper and wrote a note to Naomi before slipping into some clothes. She moved back into the bedroom of her love and set the note on the bedside table before walking out of the bedroom, and out of the house.

---------------------------------------------------------

She was groggy and tired. Even with almost 10 hours of sleep, the blond still felt like she needed to close her eyes and go back to dreaming. She had been up for a mere 20 seconds when she realized that her lovely red headed girlfriend wasn't still in bed with her. Her body was forced into sitting up and crystal blue eyes searched the room, then the connected bathroom before she noticed the note on the table. Nervously, Naomi picked up the carefully folded paper, in the shape of a heart no less, and opened it.

_Naomi,_

_I've gone out to look at some of the flats around town. I'm sure that my dad can get me a good price on one of them since the owner goes to his gym. We can talk about it later when I come back. I'm going to stop by the gym to see my dad as well. I love you._

_Emily_

By the time she had finished reading it, she was shaking. There was no good reason why, but she was. Was this Emily's way of telling her that she didn't want to live with her… or was she finding a flat for the both of them to live in? Her hand reached over and grabbed her phone before punching in Emily's phone number. After a good minute and a half of ringing, it went to voicemail. Naomi closed her phone and stared at it. Emily always picked up for her. Why wasn't she picking it up now?

Naomi shook her head to herself. Why was she all worked up about this? She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before dragging herself out of bed to take a shower and get dressed. She needed to find her Emily, she just had to.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

-------------------------------------------------

After leaving the note for her Naomi, she opted to go straight to her father's gym to talk to him before going searching for a flat. Her arms began to pump and her legs followed suit and before long she was in a fast paced jog. It had been quite a while since Emily had just let go and run like she was now doing. Her breathing was surprisingly even for someone who hadn't gone running in a long time. Then again, her many nights with her lover had kept her heart and lungs at least somewhat in shape. Muscles that had been cold and unused for so long were starting to scream at their owner, but she didn't slow down until she reached the door to the gym.

With her rosy cheeks and her hair wet and sweaty, sticking to her face and neck, she walked inside. Dark brown orbs looked for her father, and as she started to push her disheveled locks back behind her ears she found him. A smile broke across the man's face and he came from behind the counter to wrap up his little girl in his arms. He placed a kiss on the younger twin's sweaty forehead and held her tightly to him. It had been less than a day and Father Fitch was already missing the younger twin. "How are you, love?" he spoke into her hair.

Emily felt warm and protected in her father's arms and she relished the feeling. "I… I'm ok, dad. I um… I was wondering if you knew anyone who could give me a good deal on a flat."

Rob noticed right away that she had said 'me', and not 'us'. His eyebrows furrowed slightly before he straightened his face, opting to not ask if her blond friend would be living with her. Slowly he pulled his little red head away from his body and he put a smile back on his face. "Of course I know someone. Why don't you go work out for a bit, or grab something to drink, and I'll talk to him… he came in to lift some iron today. I think I can work something out with him." Mr. Fitch gave his daughter one last kiss on the head before heading into the weight lifting area.

Emily couldn't help but smile as her father walked away, taking care of her just as he had stated he would at the reunion. The red head moved to the drinking fountain before leaning down to take a long drink from it. The water felt cold on her lips and down her throat, but it also felt good, like it was recharging her internal battery. Her body cooled down slightly, but she decided to do some ab work and then she would do some time on the treadmill.

By the time she completed her reps of crunches and leg lifts, her entire core was burning, but she could hear her father's words in her head saying _'No pain, no gain.'_ Which was probably the only reason that she kept going. Emily picked herself up off the mat and made her way to the aerobic workout area which was lined with stationary bikes, treadmills, and even a few elliptical machines. After looking from one machine to the other, she decided she'd done enough running and would use the elliptical machine instead. One foot raised, then the other onto the machine and she set the time for one hour and then set up the regime she wanted to do, and just like that, she was off to the races.

-------------------------------------------------

The weather was dreadful as thick grey clouds blanked the sky. The blond pulled her sweater tighter to her form and she struggled to walk faster to keep her body temperature up. She was glad that it wasn't raining, at least it wasn't currently. Naomi had a destination in mind, but she was more worried about how she could get in. The Fitch gym wasn't too far from her house and she got there surprisingly fast. Her body paced back and forth in front of the door, trying to talk herself into going inside. Sure, Rob had said that she could call him up if she needed anything, but it was a whole different story if she were to just show up at his place of business.

After ten minutes it started to sprinkle down rain, which was all Naomi needed to push her inside the Fitch family gym. Crystal blue hues looked around, not seeing anyone from the Fitch family, not Rob, and not Emily. Her footsteps were slow and calculated as she looked for someone, anyone that she knew. Almost all the people there were male, and sweating like the pigs they were. _'Now that isn't totally fair, Naomi, some of them are probably proper gentlemen.'_ The blond said to herself.

Naomi walked into a room that had a whole bunch of machines. She felt way out of place seeing as she'd never been in an actual gym before, but she continued through the threshold. Her footsteps came to a dead halt when her eyes took in the one lone woman in the room. Red hair was tied up in a loose ponytail and her clothes were hugging her form from all the sweat that was glistening on her skin. Her mouth dropped as she stared at her girlfriend as she moved on the machine. To say that Emily was hot was a total understatement.

As she stood there gawking at her girlfriend, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped a little at the contact and whirled around only to find the semi-friendly look on Rob Fitch's face. Instantly her cheeks reddened and her gaze dropped to the ground as she took a couple steps back. "Hello, sir." Was the mumbled and shy greeting she gave Rob.

Mr. Fitch looked into the azure blue eyes belonging to the blond girl his Emily was dating. He could tell that Naomi loved his daughter very much, and he did know that they were happy together, but it wasn't his place to say any of that, especially since the red head had been kicked out of the house for being in a relationship with her. "Please, call me Rob, or even Mr. Fitch, but there's no need to call me sir."

His warm smile and light eyes surprised Naomi and she could only nod. "I uh… um… Emily left this morning before I woke up, and … well… she left me a note… and… she said she might be coming here… and I wanted to make sure she was alright." The blond almost cursed to herself as she realized she was blabbering on, and was finally able to finish her sentence.

Mr. Fitch nodded his head as he stayed silent during Naomi's long, drawn out sentence. If things were different he might have laughed at her nervousness, but he waited patiently until she had finished before he spoke, "I found a flat for her. One of the guys who works out here is going to give her a deal… a great deal, in fact."

----------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were closed as she rode the elliptical machine, and she knew that her hour on it was almost up. Emily's breathing was ragged and her heartbeat was steady and powerful. The machine beeped a few times, letting her know that her time was up, and only then did she open her eyes and step down.

There were a few other people who had filtered in and out of the room to use different machines, but she hadn't paid any mind to them. Some of them knew who she was, knew that she was a Fitch, and other's didn't have a clue. Her hand reached out to grab the towel and she dabbed it along her face and neck, trying to get the bulk of the liquid off before she would go spend some time in the sauna, then cool down in the shower.

All of that was quickly forgotten when she noticed Naomi and her father standing in the doorway talking. Eyebrows rose into her hairline and her chocolate orbs were huge. She was tempted to just watch them interact, but then wondered why the blond was even here. She had said she would be back… had she come looking for her? Was something wrong? With these questions clouding her judgment, she walked toward the two most important people in her life. Her voice was soft and her breathing was still a little uneven. "Hey dad… hey Nai." Her lips curled into a smile as she looked from one to the other and back again before taking a step toward Naomi and interlocking their hands to give her a quick squeeze.

Rob smiled and told her the good news. "I got you a flat." He said quickly, holding out a single door key and a piece of paper with an address on it.

Emily eyed her dad suspiciously before carefully taking the key and address. "How did you…" she paused, wanting to retry her question, "How much is it per month?"

A light chuckle could be heard coming from Father Fitch's mouth. "It's free, for you, Emily. We worked out a deal. You get the flat for free, and he doesn't pay a gym membership." He looked from his daughter to the red head. "It's a two bedroom, you know… just in case."

Emily flew forward to envelop her dad in a huge hug, and he accepted it with a bit of a shy smile on his face. His throat cleared and he smiled over at the blond whose jaw had all but hit the floor. "I love you, pap." She said mumbling into her father's chest. Rob could do little but pat his little girl on the back and lean down to kiss her on the top of the head.

"I have to get going, I have someone coming in to see me in about 10 minutes…" Mr. Fitch reached into the pocket of his track pants and pulled out two envelopes, one with each girls name on it, and handed them to Naomi and Emily. "Now, get yourselves something nice, maybe some furniture or something…" he smiled one last time before turning around, leaving both girls stunned, yet again.

Each girl opened her own envelope before closing it back up and looking at the other one. "Ems… why is he giving ME money, now?" she said in a state of shock.

"Because he knows that you're part of me. Let's go check out the flat, and then we can go look for some furniture…" Emily smiled over to Naomi, who gave her a puzzled look.

"Do you… uh… think you want to get cleaned up… I'm sure I could help you in the shower…" Naomi said to her lover, barely having enough control to not shag her right there in the aerobics room.

"I think that can be arranged," was the reply from the red head. It took the pair no time to get into the women's locker room and let their passion for each other be filled all the while taking a shower at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

-------------------------------------------------

She took her time while in the shower, even after her lover got out and began to dry herself off. The heat from the water and the heat from the woman she loved filled her so full that she couldn't imagine not having the blond in her life. This didn't keep her from being nervous though, about the flat, and about her future. Emily let the water run down over her face and down her body as she let out a brief sigh.

Emily wanted to live with Naomi, wanted to be able to spend each night with her in their bed, but part of her wanted to have her own place for a while. The problem was, she didn't want to hurt the blond's feelings by bringing that up. Of course her love could come over whenever she wanted, but she'd never had her own room, and she was a little excited by that fact. She stepped from the shower and her chocolate hues took in the towel covered body of her lover. Her breath caught in her throat and she didn't realize she was holding her breath until Naomi turned around to face her. Emily could feel her face getting hot, and she knew a blush was covering her cheeks. "Nai…" she whispered softly, waiting until the azure orbs locked with hers before daring to continue, "… I… um…" her breath caught again, not letting her continue.

Instantly the blond began to worry and she took two long steps to stand in front of the red head. "Ems… are you ok?" was her heartfelt, and worried, reply.

Emily cleared her throat and broke eye contact, not sure if she would have the courage to bring up her thoughts about the flat. Her whisper was nearly inaudible, "Can I… I mean…" another pause ensued which only made Naomi more worried and she softly reached out her hands to place them softly on the red head's naked hips, trying to urge her lover on. "… live by myself, in the flat I mean."

There, it was out there, in the open. She felt no movement from the hands on her hips, not a tightening, not even feeling them pulling away. By the time she looked up she could see the turmoil written across Naomi's face, and the slight hurt in her eyes as she responded in an equally soft voice, "Sure." The reply was enough to crack Emily's heart. She felt rejected, felt unwanted and unneeded.

"It's not that I don't want you, Naomi. I've just… I've never had my own room before. You'll have a key of course, and you're welcome over anytime." She reached up, dropping her own towel that she had been holding over her chest and it covered down her mid-line, reaching around her mid thighs. Her hands moved up to gently take Naomi's face in her hands. She wanted her love to see that it wasn't against her, didn't have anything to do with her, in fact. Brown and blue melted together for a few minutes before Emily leaned forward, needing the contact between their bodies, and their lips.

The kiss was soft, at first, but it soon grew in intensity when the passion swirling around them began to take over. It wasn't until the two heard the squeaking door open to the women's locker room that they separated and went to putting their clothes back on.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Will you still help me pick out furniture, Nai?"

It was a simple request, but Naomi still felt the pain from the blow she didn't see coming. She had simply assumed that they would be moving in together, away from parents and siblings that didn't understand, and in some cases… approve, of their love. The blond just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that they finally had the chance to be together every night and every day, and Emily hadn't wanted that. "Sure." She replied.

"Naomi, don't be like that. I love you. Pure and simple, but let me live in the flat for a while by myself. It's not a permanent thing, just for a little while."

How could she deny the red head? In honesty, she couldn't. "That's fine."

Emily's arms crossed under her chest and her annoyed look made Naomi laugh slightly. "I understand, you want your space, that's fine… so let's go get some furniture for your new flat, yeah?" Naomi did her best to sound cheerful, but she couldn't get the feeling of rejection out of her head, or her heart.

Emily took the reply at face value and only slightly inclined her head. "Let's get going then." She reached her hand to softly catch Naomi's own and the pair walked from the Fitch gym hand in hand, not noticing the familiar eyes tracking their every movement with a plan in mind to ruin their little happy plan.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

-------------------------------------------------

Their walk was done in silence, but they maintained contact with each other through their interlocked hands. Each girl was lost in her own thoughts and though the quietness looked awkward, it actually helped each of them feel slightly better. Luckily the red head was at least kind of paying attention or else they would have missed their turn. She took a step to the side, pushing her body into the taller body next to her. Her foot got caught on Naomi's and her form lunged forward. Somehow their connected hands kept the smaller girl from going head first into the pavement, but with her momentum bringing her down, it threw off the blond's balance enough to gently set Emily on the ground before flying forward herself. The blond was able to untangle her hand just in time to catch herself from crashing down on her lover. Her hands landed on each side of the red haired covered head and she ended up straddling the girl's hips.

Emily's face flushed greatly with her blue eyed beauty looking down at her. She could feel their bodies pushing together and she would have gotten lost in the feeling if she didn't hear footsteps coming up behind her. Her face tilted back to look upside down at the clicking heals coming towards her face. It took all of two seconds for the two girls to get off each other and get back to their feet, each was dusting their clothes off with a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

The two looked over to the familiar brown orbs belonging to Emily's twin. "Can't you too keep it in your pants in public? I don't want someone to think I'm snogging blondie here." She sneered pointing her thumb at Naomi.

The younger twin glared at her sister, a look of pure loathing clearly written across her porcelain features. "Fuck off, Katie," she hissed at the scantily clothed red head standing in front of her.

Naomi felt awkward. She wanted to step in between the twins, or do something to be able to walk away with her girlfriend by her side, but she couldn't think of anything. Her lips opened to speak before she was interrupted.

"You're embarrassing, Emily." She spit out her twin's name as if it was burning her tongue.

"I'm embarrassing? You've got to be kidding me. You're the one who has fucked most of the guys in our class! You're pathetic. At least I have someone who loves me, and when we fuck, it's more than just a physical thing, it's so deep I can feel her in my heart and soul." Emily paused only long enough to take a breath and before Katie could interject, she was speaking again, her voice crisp and cold, "I doubt that you've even had an orgasm Katie. It's sad. And guess what… every time Naomi touches me… I fucking explode…"

This was getting way too embarrassing for the blond as her jaw dropped with what her loving girlfriend was saying. She was both turned on and shy at the same time, and her blush, that had started just on her cheeks, had spread over her entire face and down her neck. She sucked in a breath that she didn't know she was holding before daring a look at the older twin.

Katie's face was bright red with anger, and by the time Emily was finished, she was shaking. The older twin's hands were in fists and she was so close to slugging her sister. Chocolate orbs were surrounded by bright red tears that were threatening to slip from her eyes. Her jaw would tighten and then relax, tighten and then relax. She had so many things she wanted to say, but after being called out by her twin like that, she could do little more than swallow all her arguments.

"C'mon my love…" Emily's voice was soft and loving, which was like night and day compared to the way she had just been speaking to Katie. For a moment Naomi was thrown off, nearly flinching at the love that flowed along with the raspy voice of the younger twin.

Blue eyes took a single glance over her shoulder at the lone twin who was still standing in shock. She felt bad for Katie. Sure, she was a complete and utter bitch to her sister, but there had to be something wrong with her, deep down, for her to be acting like that. Naomi's gaze moved back forward and she hadn't realized how close to the furniture store they had been until they were standing outside the window. Her hand squeezed the smaller one of her love as they walked in together, her worries about not living together was temporarily forgotten.

------------------------------------------------

The two moved about the store looking at different bedroom sets as well as some couches and love seats for the living room. Naomi had found what she thought would be a perfect set, complete with a black leather couch, matching lay-z boy chair, and also a love seat, all priced at a bargain. Emily wasn't so sure she wanted to have leather furniture, but she couldn't help the fact that she would enjoy the soft material. It didn't hurt that the woman who held her heart picked it out.

After telling the sales person that she wanted the black leather set, she pulled the blond back toward the beds. Some were cheap, but they were hard as a rock, and others were so soft it felt as if she was laying on a cloud. She opted for something in the middle along with a 2" memory foam pad that would go over the top of the mattress for some extra soft padding. "What do you think, Nai?"

It was the first words either had spoken since the incident with Katie and blue hues looked right over at her lover. A small nod was her only reply. "I think it's perfect, which suits you." She whispered as she gazed down at the shorter girl with a smirk on her lips. She was really thinking, or rather wishing, that they could try the bed out. Naomi wondered if it would begin squeaking because of their sometimes rougher intimate moments, but figured that they could always lubricate it.

The small red head could only blush her reply and then lean up to place a soft kiss on Naomi's lips. They tried to keep it as just a peck, just a short kiss, but with all the emotions swirling around them, they got caught up in the moment. The blond moved her hands to Emily's waist while feeling her lover's arms raise up between them to softly grasp her neck. A few cat-calls was what brought them back to reality and they regretfully pulled away from one another.

"They can't deliver the furniture until tomorrow morning… do you… do you think I could stay at your place?" Emily asked softly.

Naomi's eyes opened wide before biting down on her lower lip. Her mind was elsewhere and she had to concentrate on what the question had been. "What's mine is yours, babe, of course you can."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

**I was informed that I was in need of some fluff… so this will be a fluff-filled chapter!**

**Oh, and I don't own the music or lyrics referenced in this chapter either, just used for fun!**

-------------------------------------------------

The walk back to Naomi's was a lot less tense for the couple. Each step was lighter than the last and every once in a while the two would steal a kiss without ever breaking their stride. It seemed that all the anger and hurt had left the body of the blond. In truth, it was still there, but how could she possibly be hurt with the red head by her side, squeezing her hand, and planting kisses wherever she had exposed skin? She couldn't, and she knew it.

When the two finally got back to the Campbell house the two shared a brief lip-lock before walking in the door. Naomi's mum was in the kitchen cutting up some fruits and vegetables for some kind of salad. Emily walked toward the bedroom while the blond walked in to give her mum a kiss on the cheek. "Hey mum…" she said as she picked up a basket of fruit.

"Hello, love… I'll have lunch ready in an hour or so if you're interested." Gina said as she continued to slice some strawberries.

"We might be hungry later, so if you have extra, just put it in the fridge for us." Naomi reached into the refrigerator and pulled out some whipped cream and tucked it under her arm. "Thanks mum." She said as she nearly skipped out of the kitchen. The smile on her face nor the spring in her step wasn't lost on her mother who could only chuckle to herself and continue on with making the meal.

-----------------------------------------------

Emily sat quietly for a moment or so on Naomi's bed before she reached over to turn on the stereo. After flipping through a few channels she decided that she'd plug in her iPod. Her hand reached into her bright yellow purse and fished out the device before plugging it in and setting it to random. She was removing her shoes so she could lie on the bed when Lily Allen's song, "The Fear" started pumping through the speakers. For whatever reason, she loved this song. The red head found herself back on her feet and she was singing along.

"_I want to be rich and I want lots of money. I don't care about clever, I don't care about funny. I want loads of clothes and fuckloads of diamonds, I heard people die while they are trying to find them..."_

She didn't notice that her lover had come into the room and she turned around as she sang the next set of lyrics, her chocolate orbs locked on with azure ones. _"I'll take my clothes off, and it will be shameless…"_ The rest of the lyrics died on her lips and her jaw dropped slightly.

Naomi's head tilted to the side and she set the berries down along with the whipped cream before closing and locking the door behind her. "Well then… get on with it…" Her crystal blue eyes were sparkling and she could barely keep herself from tackling the red head onto the bed so she could ravish her form.

If Emily wasn't in such a state of shock she would have been blushing. What perfect timing for her girlfriend to walk in. Tingles were running throughout her body that seemed to start at the very tips of her fingers and toes and they made their way to the apex of her thighs. The heat between her legs was so much that it was almost making her uncomfortable. She swallowed a lump in her throat as the song changed on the iPod and soon "Poison" remade by Groove Coverage was thumping out of the speakers. Her lips curled into a seductive smile and in the matter of two seconds she went from blushing from embarrassment to having a flush covering her skin because of the feelings racing through her.

"_Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain your thrill_

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Your mouth so hot  
Your web I'm caught  
Your skin so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Running deep inside my veins  
Poison burning deep inside my veins  
One look could kill  
My pain your thrill_

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains"_

As the song went on, Emily turned into a totally different person. Her hands began run along her form all the while her intense hues took in the expression on her girlfriend's face. The red head's body was swaying seductively with the music and soon she began to remove her clothes, as Naomi had asked. With each shard of cloth removed and thrown carelessly aside, she took a step toward the shocked blond. She lip-synched the words to her lover who seemed to be rooted in place and unable to move. She knew she had an effect on Naomi, but it wasn't until this very moment that she realized just how much. Emily was down to her matching black knickers and bra and her body was only a few centimeters away from being in contact with Naomi's.

Shock and lust were plainly written across the face of the blond girl as she stood motionless. Her girlfriend was coming at her and her intentions were clear as day. Naomi had planned on slowly seducing her lover, wanting to make the red head beg for release, but it seemed like Emily had other plans. The taller of the two could feel the hot breath of her counterpart caressing her lips, and the heat of her nearly naked body was penetrating her clothed form.

Emily reached her hands forward and began to grab the hem of Naomi's top and quickly ripped it over her head before letting her fingertips easily work her girlfriend's pants to the ground. The red head reached around to unclasp her lover's bra and tossed it aside with the rest of the clothing. She contemplated on the knickers before deciding to leave them on… for now. The music was keeping time with her rapidly beating heart and she couldn't stand it anymore, she reached out and grabbed Naomi's wrist and pulled her away from the door.

The blond had thought that she was being brought over to the bed, but she was mistaken as she was all but thrown in the hard, armless chair by her desk. A confused look crossed the azure hues, but she didn't voice her questions, she couldn't seem to speak at all. A whisper teased her ear, sending shivers through her entire body, "Put your hands behind your back and spread your legs…" Emily's raspy voice sounding so authoritative was making her so hot, and she could do little except follow her instructions. Naomi felt her wrists being confined, and heard the clicking and locking of the handcuffs that now connected her to the chair with her hands behind her back. She struggled briefly before that voice was whispering into her ear again, "… don't make a noise, or I'll stop, do you understand." All she could do was nod, she had lost her voice the moment that song had come on and Emily had turned into a completely different sexual creature.

She had no idea what she was in store for. The love making had always been on the calmer side, still passionate, but they didn't branch out into any of the 'freaky' stuff. Naomi's body was almost vibrating with desire. She wanted to feel her lover so badly, wanted to feel her everywhere, and wanted to be able to touch her. Naomi wondered if moans and groans counted as noise, or if Emily had meant she wasn't to talk. She would have to concentrate so hard to not make a single noise, but the way that Emily was taking control of her, owning her, was enough to make her explode on the spot.

----------------------------------------------------------

**This will be completed in the next chapter… **

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

**I was informed that I was in need of some fluff… so this will be a fluff-filled chapter!  
**

**Oh, and I don't own the music or lyrics referenced in this chapter either, just used for fun!**

**EXTRA WARNING... This chapter get's pretty graphic as far as sex goes... so if you're under age, or if it's illegal in the country in which you live, please don't read.  
**

-------------------------------------------------

It was as if the two lovers were in an alternate plane of reality. Naomi needed to be touched, stroked, kissed, and fucked, and Emily was doing all she could to tease her. A single fingertip ran along the blond's shoulders before she walked around to continue around to caress along her collarbone back to the other shoulder. The bound girl was biting down on her lower lip to remind her not to make any noise, and these soft touches and caresses were making her body go wild.

The next song came on and it wasn't any better than the last one, but when Lords of Acid came on with their song 'Stripper', the blond thought that she wouldn't be able to handle much more.

Emily's darkened eyes looked down onto her lover who was visibly shaking with desire. She could feel her own body becoming more wet by the second. The twin crouched down between the open legs and set a hand on each one and squeezed slightly. When azure blues moved up to look into her eyes, she managed a sexy smirk knowing that she was driving Naomi wild. She pushed up with her legs, sliding along the body of the blond before spinning around. Her body lowered half on top and half between Naomi's legs. She leaned back into her lover's chest and her hips began to gyrate to the beat of the song, grinding her shapely ass right between the blond's legs.

Naomi's breathing was already uneven and she struggled to widen her legs further to give the red head more access. Every once in a while the 'stripper' would turn slightly to the side to slide her hip up against the sensitive skin that was still hidden behind Naomi's knickers. Emily's hands were grasping onto her love's hips to make it easier for her to move her body in the position she was in.

As if Emily was a gymnast, she turned around gracefully to face Naomi, her body still grinding, but she was getting more pressure between her legs in this position. The red head reached both hands above Naomi's shoulders to grab the back of the chair to make the riding motion easier and more fluent. Moans and grunts were flowing from the twin's lips while the blond struggled to keep herself silent. Their scent of their arousal was surrounding them like a blanket. Emily moved one of her hands from the seat back to pinch at one of Naomi's painfully erect nipples, which caused the woman beneath her to arch her back, which in turn, caused her hips to subconsciously thrust into the smaller woman on top of her.

The girl on top leaned back slightly, stopping her hips and movements long enough to remove her bra and toss it across the room. When her brown eyes locked on with the crystal blues, she lunged forward catching her lover's lips in a crushing kiss. There was a hunger, a need, an animal instinct behind it. She was a slave to her desires and as she slipped her tongue between Naomi's lips, rather forcefully, she moved her hands all over the nearly naked form below her. They both were still wearing their knickers, but Emily was losing patience having that thin layer of cloth between their dripping wet centers. Her body lifted long enough to reach down and grab the fragile material between the shaking legs of the blond. She could feel that they were drenched and she gave a hard pull, ripping them down the middle, but leaving the part around Naomi's waist still intact. With one more pull, the sides ripped, leaving her bound lover totally naked for her wandering eyes.

Those eyes met up with sapphire ones and there was a pleading look in them, a look that told the red head that she needed her release. Emily decided to do just that, no more teasing; she needed Naomi's ambrosia as if she would perish without it. She lowered her own knickers and watched the look of lust her girlfriend was giving her now naked form.

The red head dropped to her knees and put a hand on the insides of Naomi's thighs before hungrily moving forward to lick from slit to clit. She moaned at the exquisite taste, a taste that she could never fill of, a taste that she would enjoy feeding from for the remainder of her life. The hips belonging to the blond thrust forward into the wanting mouth of the dominate lover. Emily's tongue swirled around the bundle of nerves, flicking, nipping and sucking before moving down to slip the muscle inside the blond's wet cavern, pumping slightly to meet Naomi's thrusts.

Naomi struggled against her cuffed hands, wanting nothing more than to run her hands in the red hair, pulling her toward her dripping center. She began to bite again on her lower lip, this time breaking the skin. The taste of her own blood did little to curb her desires for the smaller woman buried between her legs. The blond moved her ass to the edge of the chair to give her lover better access, but in the process it put her arms and shoulders at an awkward position, but she didn't care, she needed this too much to care about the pain she'd be in later.

Emily was still trying to keep herself under control but when the blond moved herself forward, she lost all composure. Three fingers easily slipped in where her tongue had just left and she attached her mouth over Naomi's clit. Her tongue flicked the nub while her teeth bit down softly, increasing the pressure. The red head's free hand snaked up to roughly grab a hard nipple, pinching it and twisting slightly. She could feel her lover's legs start to shake, and her breathing was now coming out in gasps. Just a little more and she would be exploding into her mouth. A few more pumps of her hand and a few more flicks of her tongue and Naomi's body raised off the chair, nearly topping it over. Her hips rode out the orgasm, keeping in time with the thrusts from her girlfriend all the while Emily's lips stayed firmly attached to her sensitive nub.

Even after the body above her sat back down on the chair, she greedily lapped up every drop of sweet ambrosia that her girlfriend freely gave her and every once in a while Naomi's hips would twitch when Emily would hit a particularly sensitive spot. When she was sure she had feasted on everything the blond would give her she raised her head, wiping her chin of any liquid that didn't quite make it between her lips. Intense blue eyes were wide open and the brown eyed girl slowly and softly made her way up her lover's body, sitting atop her thighs before softly leaning forward to let Naomi taste herself on her lips.

The kisses were softer seeing as the blond's body was too exhausted to do anything but sit there, still attached to the chair, and a sheen of sweat covering her entire body. Emily reached down to her girlfriend's bound hands and pinched the release switch and lets the cuffs fall to the ground. Naomi's hands instantly come around to pull the smaller girl into her. The blond head tucked into her neck and her breathing was still ragged. The entire thing wasn't just a physical experience for her. It was emotional and spiritual as well. It took a lot of trust for Naomi to let Emily bound her, and at first she had been hesitant, but now that it was finished, she would love to do that more often.

Emily helped the taller girl get off the chair and they got her over into the bed, and even though her body was still aching for a release of her own, she realized that Naomi couldn't even move her limbs. The red head slipped into the bed with her lover and soon the blonde was fast asleep, leaving Emily to her own thoughts and worries.

-------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

-------------------------------------------------

With her lover firmly tucked into her body, the soft blond locks tickling her neck and her own arm wrapped around Naomi's' shoulders, the red head was left awake. Her mind began to wander from the warm body next to her to everything that must be accomplished.

It all seemed so impossible to her. Getting the furniture into her new flat, spending time with Naomi, going to school, and now she would need to get a job. Sure, her dad would probably slip her money, but Emily didn't want it to be that way, he had already done enough for her by getting a flat for free. She thought about the different shops and restaurants that could possibly be hiring and started to make mental notes as to which ones she would visit today. There was a little mom and pop type restaurant that was right near her flat that she would check out first. Ems had even gone in and had some a few meals there. The food was excellent and it felt like a nice atmosphere to work in. Of course she knew that looks could be deceiving, but she would try none-the-less.

Or maybe she could check out the book store a few blocks away. That could be an interesting place to work, and maybe she'd even get into reading again. It had been so long since she had been able to just pick up a book and read it without interruptions. More mental notes were written in as she continued to think of job options.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Naomi's body shifted and her hand ended up softly cupping the apex of Emily's thighs. The red head couldn't stop a sharp intake of breath as her unfulfilled body reacted to the innocent touch. Emily's head tilted down to see if her lover was in fact asleep, or if she was just playing with her. She noticed the slow even breathing and the rapid eye movement beneath the lids indicating that she was dreaming. An almost inaudible moan slipped from the slightly parted lips belonging to the sleeping azure eyed beauty. The red head's jaw dropped as it was now obvious that her lover was having an erotic dream. She wondered for a moment if she should wake Naomi up or just enjoy the feelings running through her veins.

It took only a few moments to decide that she would be taking advantage of her girlfriend's state if she were to let it keep going, but she didn't want to wake her. Emily reached down and softly wrapped her fingers around the wrist that was attached to the not-so-offensive hand that was between her legs. Slowly she lifted the hand up and laid it across her stomach, but she wasn't able to swallow down a groan of disappointment.

Now that she was able to concentrate, for the most part, about what she needed to do, she felt the need to get up and get going. She was only losing daylight hours by staying in bed. So now Emily was torn whether to get up, shower, and get dressed all nice and proper to look for a job… or to stay here wrapped up in Naomi's loving arms. After debating for another 15 minutes, the red head worked her way out from under her lover, putting her pillow in her place for Naomi to hang on to. Her hands reached forward to tuck the snoozing blond in to make sure she wouldn't get cold without her body heat to keep her warm. Chocolate brown orbs gazed lovingly down at the sleeping blue eyed girl and she couldn't keep a smile from forming on her lips. She felt compelled to lean forward and softly brush her lips against her girlfriend's temple before heading off to the bathroom for a much needed shower… a very cold one!

------------------------------------------------

The cold water didn't help, and only when the red head's locks and body were clean, and her body had been given its much needed release, did she exit the shower. She took her time drying off her body and used a comb to untangle her hair. Emily took a brief glance in the mirror at her naked form, her perky breasts and her flat, washboard stomach, her muscular legs and firm arms. She didn't usually look at herself this way, but she did realize that she had quite a nice body… probably all the athletics and workouts she had done her whole life because of her dad.

The red head moved to the door and peeked out to make sure it was okay to enter and she slipped back into her lover's room and moved to her bag to get a fresh pair of knickers and a bra. Even though the blond was still fast asleep, Emily turned her back to put on a matching pair of green undergarments and then began to look in her travel bag for a nice set of clothes to go out looking for a job. She picked out a deep green button-up shirt and a charcoal, knee length skirt. The twin knew that she looked great in green, something about it bringing out the color in her hair or something like that, and actually made her deep brown eyes look almost hazelish-green.

It took all of a minute to slip into the top and the skirt and then looked for some shoes to wear. Emily was rummaging around, bending down to look at the options she had brought over.

Unbeknownst to her, the blond had started to wake up a few minutes ago, and she was now turned over, crystal orbs locked on to the bent over form in front of them. Azure hues looked up and down her girlfriend's legs, up to her shapely ass, and then back down again. Subconsciously Naomi's tongue slipped between her lips to wet them and she had just opened her mouth to speak when her lover turned around with a pair of shoes in her hands. "Oh, uh… hi, babe." She blurted out, feeling a flush coming over her face after being caught perving. The blond smiled shyly and took a moment to process the fact that Emily was showered and dressed and she was still in bed, naked. "You look nice," was all she could manage to say as the blush on her cheeks began to subside.

Emily looked down at her girlfriend then at her clothed form, running her hands along the top and skirt as if she were straightening them, "You think so?"

"Oh yeah…" was the quick reply from the blond, who was now sitting up in the bed with the blanket being held up over her breasts.

The quick response wasn't lost on the twin as she smirked at the love of her life. "Well, I'm glad you approve of my outfit. I need to go look for a part time job today, and I wanted to look nice. You know, for first impressions."

A soft smile appeared on Naomi's face, "You'll knock them dead, love. Do you want me to accompany you, or should I get some of my own stuff done today?"

"I'll be okay to be by myself. I have a few ideas on where to go, and I'm glad my professor made us all fill out resume's for ourselves for a class assignment. I'll just need to tweak it a little bit and then it will be perfect!" Her hands came together in excitement and the sparkle in her eyes made the blond fall in love with her all over again.

"Sounds good, babe. You heading out now?" Her eyebrows raised in question.

"Yeah, I want to get searching." Emily paused for a moment and took a seat on the edge of the bed to put on her shoes before turning her gaze to her girlfriend. "I love you, Nai. Thank you for supporting me and my decisions."

Naomi wasn't ready for that kind of raw emotion and she felt herself becoming choked up. She reached her hand out to softly set on the red head's shoulder before softly sliding down her bicep, stopping at her elbow. "I love you too…" a smirk appeared on her lips before she continued on in a joking manner, "… now go find yourself a job!" The admission that Emily had just given her really hit her hard. She wasn't as supportive of her girlfriend's decisions as Emily thought, but at least she hadn't put up a fight about them either.

-------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**It's a short chapter, I know... I've had a bit of writers block with this story. Sorry about that!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Emily walked down the street, feeling good about herself but also extremely nervous. She had finished editing her resume and had a small stack of copies in her bright yellow purse. The red head moved to the stores she had thought of earlier, along with a few she hadn't even considered. She had impressed more than a few managers and store owners with her dress, her personality, and her well written resume. Emily had even managed to set up a few first interviews for the next day. She pulled out her planner and jotted down the times and store names, making sure not to double book herself.

Her footfalls brought her to a café that would change into a bar and lounge once the sun went down. Her shoulders shrugged slightly as she walked inside. Even though the sun was still high in the sky it was dimly lit with music playing softly in the background. It caused a shiver to run down her spine. The red head walked to the counter, and as she had done with all the other establishments, she asked to speak to the manager. The polite man smiled her way and informed her that he was the owner. "Are you hiring, sir?"

His voice was like velvet as he replied. "Depends, what kind of a position are you looking for?" The café owner's gray eyes took in the young woman's form, appreciating every curve.

Emily felt a bit awkward. She could feel his gaze moving up, down, and around her body. "What positions do you have available?" the red head answered/asked shyly.

"I think I have quite a few spots available for a girl like you." He waived his hand for her to come to the end of the counter and the red head slowly moved as he had indicated. "Have you ever served drinks before, you know, alcohol?" When her head shook from side to side he smiled lightly, "Well, we can fix that in no time. Come by here around 9 and I'll show you around. Try to wear something a little more revealing… you'll get better tips from the patrons that way."

The younger twin didn't exactly know how to respond. Her shoulders tried to shrug, but her head nodded. She really needed a job, and being able to come by later to check things out was something she was kind of looking forward to.

* * *

The blond had stayed in bed for an hour after her lover left before slowly making her way from under the warm duvet. She stretched, arching her arms over her head and leaning backwards. A few pops became audible as her spine settled into place. She felt bad for what Emily was forced to do because she was gay… because she chose to be with her. A slight sigh slipped between her lips as she started to dress herself, putting on some stockings along with a knee length skirt and a long sleeved plaid top. Naomi had just finished some shoes on when her phone vibrated and made a chirping sound, indicating she had received a text message.

'_Got a few interviews set up for tomorrow and also one tonight. I love you.'_

The blond couldn't keep a smile from forming on her lips as she typed her reply, _'that's wonderful, babe. An interview at night? Where is this at?'_ Something just didn't feel right. What kind of establishment held interviews in the evening, after dark? A bit of a chill ran down her spine before she finished the text, _'It's not a strip club, is it?'_ Naomi read it over before pressing send.

Naomi's foot started to tap impatiently on the ground as she stared at the phone, waiting for Emily's reply. It seemed to take forever, and the moment it started to buzz, she hit the button to read her lover's reply.

'_And if it was, would you come perv on me?'_

The blond knew it was a joke, or at least she hoped it was. She couldn't help herself from swallowing a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. The thin blond wasn't quite sure how to reply without sounding like the jealous girlfriend. Her thumb hit the reply button before she started to feverishly type, _'I'd be arrested, Ems, for kicking everyone's ass in the entire place. I'd be hindering you from getting any tips. You're not seriously going to strip, are you?'_

'_No. It is a bar though. The owner asked me to dress… showing a little more skin. Think you'd like to meet me to go shopping?'_

The more and more she found out about this job, the less and less she liked it for her girlfriend. None-the-less, she wanted to support her. _'Sure, meet you in 10,' _was the short reply. The blond could feel her stomach churning over, and she nearly ran to the toilets to throw up. This wasn't right, not for her Emily.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Another short one, I know. I'm sorry. I've just been having a hard time with this one!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The blond couldn't get the overwhelming feeling of nervous butterflies from swarming around in her stomach. This just wasn't right. Her shy little Emily just couldn't work in a bar. All those unruly men trying to have a go with her or at least brush up on her… she cringed before she felt a jolt of anger. She quickly dressed and headed to the store that her girlfriend had mentioned in one of their last few texts. Naomi wished she could have gotten there even faster than she had, but it wasn't exactly an option. She walked into the store and quickly began looking for the bright red hair of her girlfriend.

Naomi wondered if she had arrived early and was just about to pull out her phone to call the younger twin when she noticed a flash of red coming out of the changing rooms. Crystalline blue eyes looked over for a brief moment before she had to do a double take. Her blond head snapped to the side quickly to realize that the red hair did actually belong to her Emily. It was what she was wearing that had thrown the blond off. She had to admit that the twin was hot, smoking hot in fact, but it looked like something that Katie might wear to a club.

Emily hadn't yet noticed that she was there, and so Naomi took her time going over the clothes and body of her lover. She figured that the red head had to have some kind of push-up bra on by the way her perky breasts were sitting, and the edges of the black lacy bra were visible underneath the semi-sheen purple shirt. Her gaze moved down to the super tight, super short mini-skirt that seemed to hug Emily's form in all the right places. The blond knew how much her girlfriend usually liked to match her bra and knickers, so she imagined that she had a pair of lacy black ones on, the only question was what cut they were. Naomi could feel her body temperature rising and a flush came to her cheeks when the familiar brown orbs caught her perving.

"Hey babe," Emily said as she walked over feeling a little bashful at her state of dress.

Naomi took a few steps forward to meet her girlfriend and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. It was suppose to be just a quick peck, but when she felt the heat of Emily's barely clothed body press against hers, she lost it. One hand moved to the nape of the red head's neck while the other slipped around the girl's waist. Her tongue slipped along the younger twin's lips before gaining entrance.

Emily pulled away breathless and after a few moments to gather herself she spoke in a raspy voice, "I take it you approve?"

The blond could feel her heartbeat pounding against her ribcage and she could do little but nod her head for a response. Her feet took her a couple steps backward as her eyes took in the look on her girlfriend's blushing cheeks. "I approve of it for me, but I don't know about wearing it to work, Ems." She sounded more than a bit hesitant but she tried to put a smile on her face.

The fake smile wasn't working for Emily though, and she could see right through it. "Naomi, it's just so I can get more tips while serving, okay? I'm yours." Her hand gently reached forward to take the hand of her lover, giving it a squeeze while smiling. "Stop by for a beer or something if you want."

"How about you just text me to let me know when you're getting off work so I can make sure you get home safe, yeah? I don't want to be getting you in trouble on your first day there."

Emily moved closer to her girlfriend, looking up into her azure hues. "Why don't you just stay at my flat tonight? No sense it walking me home only to walk back to yours." Her lips curled into a smile as she leaned forward to press her lips against Naomi's.

"I suppose I could do that. It's getting late, so we should get going so you'll be getting to work on time."

It didn't take the girls long to purchase a couple outfits and walk hand in hand toward Emily's new flat. Both girls were nervous for their own reasons, but neither wanted to talk about it for fear that it would worry the other.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**

**How will her first day of work go?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**I love to read your reviews... I know it's been almost 3 months since I updated this one, I just kind of got stuck on it. Any ideas or suggestions are welcomed! Let me know if you like it, love it, hate it, or anywhere in between!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The red head rushed to get ready after losing all track of time during a particularly steamy snog session. She straightened her hair, put on some make-up and adjusted the clothes she had tried on earlier along with some black pumps that gave her an extra 3 ½" of height. Emily looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't help but think she looked extremely like Katie from the outfit to the make-up, and even the shoes. She walked from her room to the small living room where the blond was watching X-Factor. "How do I look, Naoms?"

Crystal blue eyes turned from the screen to take in her girlfriend. Her orbs scanned up and down the short form, taking in every curve. "You kind of look like a slag, Ems."

Emily's face faltered slightly. "Would you give me good tips?"

"Fuck yes I would, and I'd be bringing you home for more!" Naomi tried to let her lips curl into a smile but it just didn't feel right for her lover to go out and all but sell herself at a bar to make ends meet.

Emily could see the look on her girlfriends face and hear the tone in her voice. She was trying, but it was obvious she didn't approve. "I've got to get going. I love you." The redhead said softly before pressing a kiss to Naomi's lips. She quickly turned around, putting her phone and keys into her purse and headed out the door.

"I love you too." Naomi whispered as the door closed.

* * *

The manager was pretty much eye fucking her as she walked into the bar. It made Emily feel uncomfortable, but she needed the money, quite badly. She didn't want to have to borrow money from her father, or be supported by him in secret. "This better?" The red head gestured to her sexy new outfit.

"Mint babes, downright fuckable," he said with a smile plastered on his face. "Anyway, let's go in the back and go over some rules, yeah?"

The red head of hair nodded and she followed the man into the back of the establishment. It looked like an office of sorts, papers thrown around on the desk along with a phone and a laptop. There was also a huge black safe that looked to need both a combination and a key to get into it. The manager went over a few ground rules like 'always seem available, but never BE available' and 'no boyfriends allowed if they can't behave themselves'. Emily almost laughed out loud at that one. He gave her some tips of the trade and suggestions, told her to always keep a smile on her face and be polite, and then told her to 'go do it'.

She felt grossly unprepared, but still walked from the office. Emily walked to the bar where a kind looking guy who was probably only a few years older than her stood mixing a drink for an already drunk older woman at the bar. "You the new girl then?" he said in a whisper. Emily nodded her head. "It's not bad really, most of the patrons are nice, and they'll tip you well, especially dressed like that." He nodded his dirty blond head toward her outfit and she blushed. "A shy one too, eh? You can definitely work that to your advantage babe. The guys always love a mystery."

For a moment she thought she was going to be sick at what he just said. She didn't have much time to think about it before the guy handed her a drink and nodded to one of the men sitting in the back. "Take this to 'im over there. If you want a good tip from him, make sure to bend forward, he loves him some tits."

Emily knew she was over her head, she couldn't do this. She smiled shyly at the barman before walking toward the man. The man didn't look like a grungy old man, but when she did as she was told and bent forward to give him the drink, his eyes stared at her cleavage. He reached into his back pocket to hand her two bills, "This one is for the drink…" he said handing over one note, "…and this is for that hot rack of yours," he handed her the other.

"Thank you, Sir." She said shyly before turning to walk away. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard; as long as they kept their hands to themselves she could just ignore the snide comments about her body. Once she reached the bar the young man behind it was smiling. "What?"

"I told you it would work. Probably gave you a tenner for a tip, yeah?"

Emily hadn't even looked at what notes the man had given her, but the guy was spot on. She looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "Surely half of this is yours, right, I mean, I just delivered."

"My tip is included in the price of the drink, plus he always gives extra... which means that bit of extra, is all yours, babe."

"Right." She nodded her head a bit before trying to find a place to put her tips.

The dirty blond cleared his throat until Emily looked his way. He put his hand down his shirt through the neck, and his eyebrows rose until the redhead caught on. She blushed and slipped the note into her bra, making sure it wasn't visible.

The night went smoothly, and she got plenty of great tips from a lot of the people who were considered regulars. She sent a text to Naomi at half past two in the morning, letting her know that she would be off in fifteen. "Thank you," she said to the manager on her way out, "Same time tomorrow?" The man simply nodded his head and waived her off as he worked on the numbers for the night.

* * *

Naomi was waiting patiently outside the establishment with a cigarette hanging between her lips when Emily walked out. "Going my way, babe?" She teased as she handed her girlfriend a pullover to put on. Once the redhead took the offered piece of clothing she pulled the fag from her lips and smiled, "So, how was your first day?"

"Not bad, actually. Made a good amount in tips. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." They were walking side by side back to Emily's flat and it didn't take long until they were inside. Emily removed the money she had made and set it down on the table.

Naomi's eyes went wide as she counted the bills in her head, "Ems, you made like 200 just in tips?" Blue orbs looked into the coffee tinted ones of her lover, "Guess I'm going into the wrong line of work! Then again, I don't think I have the personality to deal with drunken wankers all night."

"I didn't realize I made so much, and the night went by fairly fast, but I think my feet will be killing me tomorrow. I'm not use to wearing pumps for that long." Emily flipped off her shoes and leaned down to rub her feet that were already beginning to ache.

The blond let her eyes travel along her girlfriend's form, appreciating every curve, every dip, and simply everything about the slight red head. "I could give you a nice rub if you wanted, Ems. You know, after a hard day's work and all."

* * *

It's safe to say that Emily got much more than a simple rub down. The blond had started at the girl's aching feet and made her way up her calves, thighs and hamstrings, and then had the redhead flip over and she took care of her back and shoulders. That's just where it started; it ended up as a hot and heavy love making session that lasted well into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

The blond woke up moments before the alarm went to go off and she felt the warm body in her arms snuggle in closer to her. She placed a soft kiss on the exposed shoulder in front of her before extricating her body from her love. "We got to get ready for school, Ems." She looked down lovingly at the girl whose red mane was spread out against the stark white of the pillow, and with the sun coming in through the blinds, the girl look downright angelic. Naomi went about getting ready for class, waiting until the last possible moment to actually force the red head up. "Babe, you really have to get up now."

Emily rolled over and her tired brown orbs opened up to see a fully ready and dressed Naomi. Her eyebrows furrowed before she glanced down at the bedside clock, realizing that her lover was right, she needed to get up. She dragged herself from the bed and moved right into the bathroom for a quick shower. She was out and ready in less than 15 minutes. By the time she was clothed she had a piece of toast and a mug of tea shoved into her hand by the blond. She quickly ate the offered food and swallowed down the tea before she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and they left together.

"How you feeling today, love?"

Emily looked up to her girlfriend with a smile. "I'm a bit tired and my feet are sore, but other than that, I'm good."

* * *

"I've missed you, Ems." Katie said to her twin when she walked into the corridor.

Emily looked from her sister over to her girlfriend, a bit surprised by what she had just said, "Sorry, what did you say?" The red head was simply positive that she heard her sister incorrectly.

"Fucking cunt, I miss you, okay?"

Naomi couldn't stifle a laugh, "Good to know you care, Katiekins."

"Fuck off, dyke." The older twin snapped at the blond.

"Shut the fuck up, Katie. Why are you such a bitch?" Emily retorted, pulling the blond closer to her by their joined hands.

Katie groaned in irritation and rolled her eyes. "So when are you coming home? Surely you don't want to stay at Naomi's forever."

Naomi's sapphire orbs looked back and forth from one twin to the other. This was not good, not at all. It was obvious that the oldest Fitch child had no idea that her sister now had her own flat. She looked nervously to Emily who was just about to snap at her sister.

"I'm not coming home, Katie. I'm not welcome there." Emily's voice was almost shaking with anger, but she managed to hold it in just enough to not make a scene. "I'm not planning on ever setting foot in that place again."

Katie heard the finality present in her twin's voice and it felt as if the air was knocked right out of her body. "So you're choosing this fucking cunt over your own family?"

Naomi watched as Emily's eyes twitched and her lips formed a thin angry line across her beautiful face. "More like my _family_ chose to disown me because I love Naomi. Pretty fucked up if you ask me, _sister_." Emily thought she was done, thought she had said enough, but before she could walk off she was all but screaming at her twin, her voice breaking and going out on her by the end of it all. "You and mum are so wrapped up in yourselves that you couldn't see how unhappy I've been, not until Naomi and I got together. You couldn't care fucking less about my happiness though; the only thing you cared about is how my relationship will affect your pathetic excuse for a life. So you know what, Katie, fuck off and cry to someone who'll put up with your bullshit, because I won't, not anymore."

Katie's jaw was laid on the floor as her twin sister spun on her heel and walked off. She watched Emily grab Naomi's hand and all but pull her shoulder out of the socket as they walked off. Her eyes began to well with tears, but she pushed them away, she couldn't cry, she just couldn't allow her lezza sister to make her cry.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


End file.
